Must Be the Moonbeams
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Brick goes to Blossom late at night, hoping to get lucky. He is a bit surprised at how...downright mean the pink puff is at night. Maybe this won't go as smoothly as he had hoped.


Night had fallen on Townsville, a humid and sticky night. Brick, self-declared leader of the Rowdyruff Boys flew through the air, tugging at the collar of his white tank top. He had forgone wearing his hat, knowing it would probably just get in the way. He spotted the Utonium household coming into view and grinned lecherously.

"Alright Pinky, it's time me and you got to know each other better, heheheh," Brick landed and was a little shocked to find the door slightly open. Without thinking too much into it, he waltzed in and made his way up the stairs. His destination: Blossom's bedroom.

While it was true that the boys and girls had remained enemies throughout the years, another thing that was true was that the boys had quickly discovered something...changing about the girls. They were developing in all the right places to distract their masculine counterparts in the heat of battle. It had taken some legwork and a new video game to keep his brothers from following him, but tonight was the night Brick intended to...explore the far reaches of the mysterious new world known as Blossom Utonium.

"This is gonna be great, hah there's no way she'll say no!" Brick grinned, a devious, malicious grin. Even if she refused, he had no intentions of just walking away empty handed. He'd come to exercise his hormones on Blossom, and under no circumstances was he going to be deterred. Brick straightened his outfit. Much as he wanted to just take her brutally and forcefully the second he saw her, it would be easier to just try to smooth his way into her pants.

"Alright...here goes nothing!" Brick cleared his throat and put on the most charming smile he could come up with, knocking gently on the door. Inside he heard someone moving around. He flinched and his smile almost faded when he thought he heard swearing. The door opened to reveal Blossom, her hair a mess, her eyes narrowed, an irate frown on her lips. Brick swallowed hard and took a step back, trying to absorb her attire as subtly he could. Blossom leaned against the door frame, her hair a tangled mess. She wore a scandalously skimpy white top, one that just barely covered her chest, and a pair of black panties. Brick swallowed again and forced back on the suave smile.

"Hey Babe, you look hot tonight," Blossom sneered and crossed her arms, fixing her sharp eyes on him. It took all of Brick's willpower to not move away in fear. Her eyes looked darker at night.

"Yeah, it's fucking ninety tonight. Brilliant observation, Dumbass," Brick was stunned, and his face must have shown it because Blossom smirked. That just confused him even more. It was a really...mean smirk. He'd never seen anything like it on the pink puff's face. Brick cleared his throat and tried to regain control of the situation. He leaned forward, his hand against the wall beside her head.

"Yeah...pretty steamy tonight, you'd probably be more comfortable if I helped you out of that shirt," Blossom rolled her eyes. Again Brick stumbled on his previously charming disposition. Brick couldn't help liking how bitchy Blossom was being. He'd fix that. Blossom frowned and stood up straight, biting her tongue in obvious annoyance.

"You're not my type, and believe me, Dipshit, I'm not yours," Brick flared up, growling and pulling his arm away. He clenched his fists and took a dangerous step closer to Blossom.

"Alright, fine...we'll do this the hard way," Brick started to reach closer but Blossom just rolled her eyes and snatched his wrist, whipping him around and yanking it up until his elbow was almost touching the back of his head.

"Holy shit!" Blossom shoved him down the stairs and toward the door. Brick struggled against the hold, but couldn't do much since he had to practically fly to avoid having his arm torn off entirely. Blossom shoved him out the door and slammed it shut, flipping the lock for good measure. She heard some movement and turned around, sighing in annoyance and glaring at the newcomer.

Blossom blushed, making her face stand-out against the rest of her gleaming, naked body, and looked away. She rubbed the red marks on her wrist with one hand while holding a ball gag on a leather strap in the other hand. She glanced back at the red-eyed girl who now stood with her arms crossed, tapping her foot. Blossom quickly looked away, ashamed.

"What was that all about, Berserk?" Berserk marched up to Blossom and roughly grabbed her chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"What have I told you about leaving without permission?" Blossom just laughed nervously and shrugged. Berserk rolled her eyes and grabbed Blossom by the collar she was wearing, dragging her back up the stairs.

"Who was that? I couldn't hear very well," Berserk just shrugged, grinning and pulling Blossom into a harsh kiss, giving her a bottom lip a rough bite before breaking for air.

"Some faggot tried hitting on me, I took care of him. Now," Berserk's eyes got fierce and she spoke in a deadly whisper, "you're in a lot of trouble, Bitch," Blossom whimpered as the two retreated back to her bedroom.


End file.
